Dirty Attraction
by DarkBlade1995
Summary: Videl is a single mom living with her 17 year old daughter, Pan. However, she's feeling attracted to Pan and she knows she's losing control pretty soon. And as a birthday gift from Hercule to Pan, they go to a private beach resort, and one thing lead to another... Story requested from ssvidel3. Lemon/Incest/Yuri.


**Made this fic on request from ssvidel3.  
**

Hi, my name is Videl. I'm 36 years old and a single mom. I only have one daughter named Pan. She is 17 years old but next week she will turn 18. Her dad, Gohan, died years ago. He went on a business trip and the plane he was in crashed, with no survivors. Since then I have been raising Pan on my own. Oh, and while I'm already 36 years old, I still am a hot babe. Sometimes when I'm alone doing the groceries or something, men whistle to me. But the fact is that even though I could get any man I want, I don't feel attracted to men at all. This may sound a bit weird,in fact, I'm sure it sounds very weird, ever since my daughter Pan went into puberty and she has been growing her ''curves'', I have been feeling a little strange. No, I'll just say it. I am attracted to my own daughter. I don't know why, but that's just the way it is. But it goes further than just attraction. It's... sexual. Sometimes when Pan goes to school and I'm all alone, I masturbate at the image of my face... between Pan's legs. That's right. My face between her legs. And sometimes It's her face between my legs. And I have been trying to surpress it, but I don't know how long I will be able to. And Pan, she's not really helping either. I am her mother and this may be wrong for me to say something like this, but she has turned into a bombshell. I mean like really, I noticed guys drooling over her. But she doesn't seem interested in guys. Or maybe she just keeps her feelings for boys hidden. Who knows? Anyway, when Pan turns 18, I'm gonna surprise her with a vacation for just the two of just. It is at a private beach resort. Sounds expensive, but my dad Hercule paid for the whole thing. And since it's just for the two of us, no one will be there to bother us.

One week later, on Pan's 18th birthday,

Videl threw out a massive party and let Pan invite all of her friends. Videl wanted to wait for the party to be over before she surprised Pan with their 2 week vacation. Videl was trying to keep the party from not being too loud, but it was kinda hard for her. Most of the time she was staring at Pan while she was dancing. ''Just look at the way she dances. She's so hot. Maybe I'm sick that I feel attracted to my daughter like this, but I don't care about that anymore. But I don't think I will be able to control myself if she... keeps on... I need to go.'' Videl tried to get through the crowd to run upstairs. She ran to her room as fast as she could. After she got in her room, she got on her bed and started touching herself. Soon she was masturbating. ''Oh, Pan, how I wish you were the one doing this to me.'' Videl thought while she was fingering herself. She kept imagining that Pan was the one who was pleasuring her. She bit her lip so she wouldn't make too much noise. But then again, they were partying kinda hard downstairs so they wouldn't be able to hear it anyway. Videl kept rubbing her clit and felt that her climax was nearing. She started to rub harder and faster. ''OH PAAAAN.'' Videl yelled as she squirted in her hand. Videl licked her hand clean and grabbed a new pair of panties. After putting on the clean panties, she laid on her bed for a while. ''I don't know how much more I can take of this. It's becoming so hard to keep my urges under control.'' Videl laid on her bed for a while until she heard that the music stopped and that everybody was leaving. ''Everybody's leaving already? What time is it then?'' Videl looked at her alarm clock and it said 3:14 am. ''FUCK. Is it that late already? How long have I been up here then?'' Videl walked downstairs to see if some of Pan's friends were still there. ''Okay, good, everybody left. I better show her my present now.''

Pan noticed Videl coming downstairs. ''Mom? I thought you were downstairs with all of us here. What were you doing upstairs?''

''Umm, nothing. It's just that... the music was a bit loud, so I went upstairs.''

''Oh, okay then. Can we clean this up tomorrow, mom? I'm very tired and it's already 3.15 am.'' Pan said while yawning.

''Yeah, sure. Oh wait, Pan. I got a surprise for you.'' Videl said while she was walking to her dresser.

''What is it?''

''They have to be in here, somewhere.'' Videl said while she was looking in her drawers. ''Oh, I've got it. Here, a trip to a private beach resort for just the two of us. So no one will be there to bother us. Just 2 weeks of relaxation.''

''Wow, mom, this is awesome. But where did you get the money from? I know you can't afford this on your own. I mean, this is a private beach. Those are really expensive.''

''Your grandpa paid for it. He thought we both could use some rest, and since your birthday was coming up, he thought it would be the perfect gift for us to go on a vacation.''

''Well, this definitely is a great gift. When do we leave?''

''In a few days.''

''Awesome. So tomorrow we're going to clean up this mess and then we'll start packing right away. I can't wait.''

''Yeah, me neither.'' Videl said as she was getting lewd thoughts about her daughter again.

''Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, mom.'' Pan said while walking up the stairs.

''Goodnight, Pan.'' Videl sighed. ''She may be 18 but she still is so innocent. And me, I have this perverted mind who is masturbating on images of my own daughter. I need some sleep.'' Videl thought as she walked upstairs and to her room.

3 Days later,

''Okay then. I have everything I need. And you, Pan?'' Videl asked as she put her last 2 bags in the car.

''Yep, me too.''

''Alrighty then. We're set to go.'' Videl started the car and they drove off. After driving for 15 minutes, Pan started to yawn. ''You look a bit tired, Pan. Haven't you slept enough last night?''

''No, not really. I was so excited for today.'' ''Actually I was doing something else, but I can't let her know that. Not yet.''

''Well, if you want you can sleep for a while now. We won't be there for another three hours anyway.''

''Well, alright then. Wake me up when we're there.'' And with mere seconds, Pan fell asleep.

On the way, when Videl needed to stop for traffic lights, she was looking at Pan, and thinking about if she will be able to keep her sexual desires under control. And she noticed it was very hard. ''Oh, Pan. The things I would do to you. No. Stop thinking like that. I need. To stop. Thinking like this. But I feel like I'm losing control. Damn it.'' Videl tried to concentrate on the road for the rest of the ride, although she had a bit of trouble with that. But all in all, they arrived there safe and sound. ''Hey, Pan. Wake up. We're here. Pan.''

''Huh... what?'' Pan asked sheepishly.

''We're at the Beach resort.''

''Really? Yes. Finally, we're here. And the first thing I'm gonna do is sunbathing.''

''Hold on, missy. First we're gonna take all our bags out of the car.''

Pan sighed. ''Fine. Let's start right away then.''

After half a hour, Pan and Videl brought all of their stuff to their place at the beach resort. ''Finally we are done. '' Pan said relieved. ''Now in what bag did I put my bikini's in?'' Pan opened up all of her bags to see in which one she put her bikini in. ''I found them. And a towel. Nice, got that too. Pan went in one of the room to change her clothes. When Pan came out of the room, Videl was only staring at her body. ''Damn, look at those curves. They are... Shit. There is that perverted mind again. Stop it, Videl. Stop it.''

''Well, mom, I'm gonna lay in the sun for a while. What are you going to do?'' Pan asked as she put on her sunglasses

''I think I'll stay here and relax for a bit.''

''Alright then. I guess I'll be back in a few hours. And I still feel a bit sleepy so if I take to long, could you check up on me to see if I didn't fall asleep?''

''Yeah, sure. No problem.''

''Oh, I almost forgot. I also need my sunscreen. I don't want my skin to burn.'' Pan said as she grabbed her sunscreen. ''Well, I'm off.''

An hour passed,

''Damn it. I know I came here to relax, but I need to do something. I think I'll go to the balcony and keep an eye on Pan for a while. She might've fallen asleep already.'' Videl thought as she walked over to the balcony. ''Hmph. Well I can't see if she's asleep from here. Maybe... Just... That damn body of hers. It's so... sexy. Oh no, there it goes again. Surpress the urges, Videl, surpress it.'' Videl said mentally to herself. ''But what if I can't? What if I...'' Videl's hand started to move to her womanhood. ''What if I just... can't.'' Videl pulled her pants down and put her hand in her panties and started to rub her vagina. She started to caress her breasts with the other hand. ''I can't control it. This feels so good. Oh, Pan, why aren't you the one doing this to me? Oh, how I wish you were...'' Videl vagina was already wet and she started to rub faster. She bit on her lower lip to make sure that Pan doesn't hear what she is doing up there. ''Oh, Pan.'' Again Videl was imagining that she and Pan were rubbing there clits together, that they were performing oral sex on each other, and that they were trying all kinds of different positons to pleasure each other. As Videl thought of all these dirty things, she squirted in her panties, making them soaking wet. She looked over to see if Pan didn't hear her. She felt relieved as she noticed that Pan didn't seem awake at all and still laid in the same positon as before. Videl immediately went back inside to grab a new pair of panties. But she didn't know that Pan saw it all through the reflection of her sunglasses and smirks.

''Well, well, well, mom. It looks like you can't keep those ''urges'' under control any longer. Just one little push is all she needs. If I'm lucky ''it'' might even happen tonight.''

Soon, it was nighttime. Videl actually wanted to catch on some sleep, but Pan was ready to party. She didn't want to go alone, though, so she asked Videl to go with her. ''Oh come on, mom. Let's go to a club and party for a while.''

''You can go ahead. I'm not really in the mood tonight.''

''Come on. It won't be any fun without you having around. And I hate to go alone to clubs. When I go to clubs, I always ask my friends to go with me. And since they're not here, I want you to go with me.'' What Videl doesn't know, is that she also wants to bring Videl along because she wants ''it'' to happen tonight.

''Oh, alright then. Wait here for a moment. I need to change my clothes. I'll be right back.''

After a few minutes of seaching for the right outfit, and putting it on, she came out of her room. ''Wow, mom. You look really nice. Maybe you'll get lucky and might even be able to pick up someone tonight.'' Pan said with a smile.

''Maybe.'' ''But the only one I want for tonight is you.'' Videl thought as she was studying Pan's body.

''Alright. So, ready to go?''

''Yes. I'm ready.''

So Videl and Pan went out. They walked to the town nearby their beach resort and were looking around to see which club looks nice enough for them. After a few minutes of searching, they found a club they thought looked nice enough. Pan and Videl entered the club and ordered a few drinks. Videl and Pan were talking for a few minutes until the club started playing Pan's favorite song. Pan stood up and asked if Videl wanted to dance with her. Videl said she would stay here. So Pan walked into the crowd and started dancing. Pan made sure she didn't go to far because she wanted to make sure that Videl would notice her. And it worked. Videl just kept staring at her. ''Look at her. Those... moves... they are so... she's so... No, Videl, don't look. But... the way she moves... I feel like... I'm starting to lose control. No, I am losing control. I... can't control... it any longer. But I have to regain... control... No, it's already too late.'' Videl finally snapped and ran to Pan and dragged her out of the club. Videl kept dragging her until Pan finally spoke.

''So, mom, you finally lost control of yourself.''

Videl was a little surprised by her question but she decided to play like she didn't know what Pan was talking about. ''What... what do you mean?''

''Don't act like you don't know what I mean. I saw you earlier today. Remember when I was sunbathing.''

Videl didn't know what to say. She got caught while masturbating on the image of her and Pan pleasuring each other. And the one who caught her was Pan herself. But Videl began to wonder why she didn't say anything about it before. ''But if you saw me doing that, why didn't you do or say anything about it?''

''Oh, I've known about this for a long time. I already know you were doing such things when I got into puberty.''

''That doesn't answer my question. I asked you: Why didn't you do anything about it?''

''Because I also have been masturbating while I was fantasizing about you.''

''You what?'' Videl asked to make sure if she heard it correctly.

''I also have been masturbating while I was fantasizing about you. And sometimes I've been trying to get your attention, and it finally worked.''

''You are one dirty girl, you know that?''

''I could say the same about you. But how about we go back to the beach and have some... ''fun''?'' Pan asked seductively.

Videl knew exactly what she meant and said: ''Yeah, why don't we go and have some fun?''

Videl and Pan ran back to their beach resort. As soon as they arrived, they started to kiss and undress each other until they were completely naked. They started to touch eachother's breasts and caressing their bodies. Pan playfully licked Videl's erect nipples. ''Oh, Pan. I have waited so long for this to happen. I'm... I'm so happy.''

''Yeah, me too, mother. Me too.''

They continued to kiss each other for a while until Videl threw Pan on the bed. ''You are going to enjoy this very much.'' Videl said with a evil smirk on her face and she started to lick Pan's wet vagina. Pan began to moan of the sheer pleasure she experienced. All sense and logic had been replaced with lust.

''Ahhh, yes, don't stop. Don't... stop...'' Videl continued eating Pan as she was begging for more. But Pan felt that her climax was building up. ''I'm... I'm about to cum.''

''Yes, cum in my face, you hot, sexy beast.'' As soon as Pan heard those words, she came right in Videl's face. Videl cleaned her face afterwards.

''Now it's my turn.'' Pan said as she pushed Videl down on the bed and started to finger her. ''Does that feel good?''

''Yes, it... feels... great.'' Videl said in between the moans. Pan fingers began to speed up as she took then in and out. ''Yes... yes... Don't stop.'' But Pan pulled out her fingers and sucked them dry. ''Hey, why did you stop?'' Then she felt Pan licking her wet vagina. ''Oh, that feels so good.'' Videl was moaning so hard that even their neighbours could hear her if they had them. Lucky for them that this is a private beach resort. Videl felt like she was going crazy. The pleasure Pan was giving her, it was overwhelming. ''More, Pan, more. Don't stop.'' Videl felt that she was about to cum. She was trying to hold it back for a bit but Pan was so good at licking her hot, wet vagina, that she couldn't hold back any longer. ''Pan, I'm cumming. I'm.. CUMMING.'' Videl squirted in Pan's face. Pan licked the liqiud off her face.

''I have to say, you taste very nice, mom.''

''You taste quite nice yourself, Pan.''

''How about we do a 69?''

''It's like you read my mind.''

Pan put her womanhood right in front of Videl's face. Videl moaned as she felt a wet tongue enter in her wet entrance. Videl started to lick Pan's opening and began to pick up the speed. She started to thrust in and out, faster and deeper. Pan started to moan like crazy. Videl pushed one finger in Pan's vagina and started to pump her tongue and finger together. ''Mom, I'm gonna cum again.'' Videl suddenly stopped.

''Now, we can't have you cumming already.'' Then something popped in Videl's mind. ''I've brought something along. You're going to love this.'' Videl said as she was searching for something in her bags. ''Here it is.'' Videl showed Pan what she brought with her.

''That's... that's a strapon, right?''

''That's right.''

''You're very naughty, mom.''

''I know.'' Videl said as she put on the strapon. Pan laid down on the bed and spreaded her legs. Videl checked if Pan was still wet enough by using her fingers. ''Good, you're still wet.'' Videl grabbed the strapon and placed it against Pan's opening. ''Are you ready?'' Pan nodded and Videl slowly pushed the strapon inside Pan. Videl was fucking Pan in the missionary position. She started to thrust slow, but was soon picking up the speed.

''Oh, this feels so good.'' Pan said as she wrapped her legs around Videl's waist. Videl started to give kisses in Pan's neck and soon moved her head down to suck on her nipples. ''Yes... Yes... faster... deeper.'' Videl's hips began to pick up the speed, smashing into Pan's hot and wet entrance.

''Who's your mommy?'' Videl said as she was thrusting hard. ''Who's your mommy?''

''You are.'' Pan said in between the moans. ''You are.'' Pan felt that she was about to cum soon. ''I'm gonna cum again... I'm gonna...'' Pan felt like she was gonna lose her mind and came. She was breathing pretty heavy. Videl thought that Pan had enough for now, but she couldn't have been more wrong. ''This time... can I be on top?''

''What? You still have some energy left?''

''Of course I do. I want more.''

''Alright then. If you want to be on top, then go ahead.'' Videl said as she laid on her back.

Pan positioned herself above Videl and let the strapon enter her vagina. She started to ride Videl. Videl was amazed at how much energy Pan had left. She may be a young 18 year old young woman, but still...

''Oh, yeah, this is amazing. Incredible. It feels great.'' Pan said as she continued to ride Videl.

''Yeah, ride them, cowgirl.''

Suddenly Pan stopped and got off of Videl, and turned around so that Pan's vagina was facing Videl. ''Take me from behind.'' Videl did as she was told and started to fuck Pan doggy style. ''Ahhhh, yes, do it harder, mom, deeper.'' Videl began to thrust so hard, that you can hear their skins smacking against each other. Videl also began to slap Pan on her ass. ''Yes, do that again.''

Videl continued to slap Pan on her ass. ''Who has been a naughty girl?''

''I... have.'' Pan said in between her moans.

''Ya damn right.'' Videl said as she continued to slap Pan's ass until it became bright red.

''Oh, god. I'm cumming again.''

''Just let it all go. Just cum as hard as you can.'' Videl said as she began to thrust harder and faster. Those words drove Pan to her peek and she let all of her juices flow out of her. Pan fell on the bed, panting and breathing heavily. ''I think we've had enough for today.''

''Yeah. But... it was... amazing... It felt so much better than in my fantasies.'' Pan said trying to catch her breath.

''Yeah, I feel the same way.'' Videl grabbed the sheets and pillows and placed them on the bed. Pan and Videl decided they would sleep together.

''Let's continue this tomorrow.'' Pan said, but before Videl could say anything back, Pan had already fallen asleep. Videl thought it also might me a good idea to catch up on some sleep now and dozed off.

The next morning,

Videl had already made breakfast and went to the bedroom to wake up Pan. ''Come on, Pan. It's time to wake up.''

''Huh? What time is it?''

''It's 10 am. Come on, I've made breakfast.''

''Okay. I'll be right there. I'm gonna put on some clothes.''

''Alright, but don't take too long or your breakfast will be cold.''

Pan kept thinking about last night and how she wanted to relive it again and again. ''Last night,... it was incredible... I just want to do it again.'' Pan put on some clothes and walked to the living room where Videl was already eating.

''There you are. Come on, eat your breakfast before it gets cold.''

After 15 minutes, both Pan and Videl were done eating. Videl brought their plates to the kitchen and started washing them. But Pan had different plans. Pan walked to Videl and groped her breasts and was trying to put her hand into Videl's pants.

''My, my, it looks like you're ready for more.'' Videl said with a seductive smile.

''I am. And uhhh, what do you say if, instead of going to the bedroom, we are going to do it on the beach. It's a private beach resort after all, so no one will see us.''

''And here I thought I had a dirty mind. You're also one perverted teenager.''

''Well, I am your daughter after all, so I probably got my dirty mind from you.''

''Hmph. Can't argue with that. Very well, let's do it.'' Videl said before dragging Pan outside with her.

''Hold on.'' Pan said while getting free of Videl's grasp. She walked to the bedroom and a minute later, she came back with the strapon in her hand. ''We're gonna use this again later.'' Both Videl and Pan ran to the beach. While they were there, they started to kiss passionately. During the kiss, they started to touch and undress each other until they were completely naked.

Soon they were busy in another 69 with Videl on top. Both Videl and Pan were moaning and groaning as they felt each others tongue pleasuring each other. ''Aaah, yes, that's the way Pan. You're gotten better already.'' Pan kept switching between Videl's clit and wet opening. Feeling waves of ecstatic pleasure, Videl felt her climax nearing. ''Oh, Pan, don't stop.'' Videl was about to cum, until she noticed that Pan was no longer pleasuring her and was trying to move away from her. ''Hey, what do you think you're doing? Stopping while I was about to cum.'' Videl then noticed that Pan was getting the strapon.

''I told you we were going to use this again later. I think now's the right time to do it. But this time I'm going to put it on.''

''That's fine, but hurry up and get over here. I want to continue so badly. I want you to punish me.''

''Don't worry about that. I will punish you. Very badly.'' Pan said as she put the strapon on.

''Just hurry up, hurry up.'' Videl begged.

''As you wish.'' Pan did as she was told and pushed the strapon into Videl's vagina. She started to thrust slowly at first, but she quickly picked up the pace.

''Ahhh, yes. That's the way, Pan. Do it harder, faster, rougher.'' Again Pan did as she was told and continued to thrust even faster. ''Ahhhh, yes, Pan. I'm cumming. Make me cum. OHHHHH PAAANNNNN.'' As Videl came and all of her liquid squirted out of her, she fell on the sand, exhausted.

Pan noticed how hard her mom was panting. Pan herself, was pretty tired too and she thought they could call it a day. ''So, mom, I think we're done now, huh.''

Pan was about to pick up her clothes, but she stopped as she heard her mother talk to her. ''Not so fast, missy. We're not done yet.''

''We're not?'' Pan asked in confusion.

''Oh no, we're not. You made me cum. Now it's my turn to make you cum.''

''Well, okay then. Do you want to use the strapon again?''

''No. This time we're going to do something different.'' Videl said with a devilish smirk on her face.

''And what may that be?''

''Are you familliar with the term scissoring?''

''Yes, I know what that is.''

''I was wondering if we could do it too.''

''If that's what you want, mom, then I gladly do it with you.''

Pan and Videl positioned themselves so that their clits were rubbing against eachother. They started moving at a very fast pace and they were moaning and groaning. ''Your clit feels so good, Pan.''

''Yours too, mom. It... aahhhh... it feels so good.''

''Don't tell me you're cumming already. We just started.''

''I'm not... cumming... yet. Aaaaahhh. It feels so gooooood. I feel like I'm... going insane.''

''Ahhh. Yes, me too. I didn't know that... scissoring... could feel this... amazing.''

''Oh no. I'm... I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!''

''AAAAHHH YES! I'm CUMMING TOO.'' Videl screamed while both her and Pan felt like their minds were going blank as they climaxed. Both of them were heavily exhausted and were trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Pan crawled towards her mom en laid against her with her arm around Videl's waist.

''I love you, mom.'' Pan said before she fell asleep of exhaustion.

''I love you too, Pan.'' Videl said before she kissed Pan's forehead and also fell asleep.


End file.
